


Icy Dreams

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons AU, F/M, Long Shot, MagoSoph, Past Relationship(s), Rouga Aragami & Sophia Sakharov, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks (kinda??), past Kuchinawa Terumi/Sophia Sakharov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: 'His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream. About waking up to find a girl dressed in white and blue walking out of the darkness to meet his gaze. She said she was a demon, he found it difficult to believe but she showed otherwise. He never knows how she gets there and it’s always the same. It happened every so often now. However, it wasn’t a dream at all. None of it was. It was his reality, now.'Magoroku wakes up from that crazy dream again but it wasn't a dream at all.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

_He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was._

_“What’s happening? Where am I?”_

_He confusingly glanced around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?!_

_“Shido.”_

_“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before._

_Her appearance was nothing but icy cold and stoic. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name?_

_“W-Who are you?”_

_“There’s no need for you to know that.”_

_“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”_

_“He wants you.”_

_What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?”_

_Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time._

_“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”_

_Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say._

_“And what if I refuse that offer?”_

_“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”_

_“Wh-What are you saying?”_

_“Look closely at your hand, Shido.”_

_Huh? His hand? Why? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror._

_“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”_

_“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him that… He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say._

_“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”_

_“Just what exactly are you?”_

_“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”_

_“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”_

_She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”_

_“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”_

_“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”_

_“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here._

_“I never got your name!”_

_“My name is not important.”_

_“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”_

_“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”_

_“Sophia!”_

_From that day forward, nothing has ever been the same..._

* * *

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream. About waking up to find a girl dressed in white and blue walking out of the darkness to meet his gaze. She said she was a demon, he found it difficult to believe but she showed otherwise. He never knows how she gets there and it’s always the same. It happened every so often now. However, it wasn’t a dream at all. None of it was. It was his reality, now.

He found himself lying on the soft bed once more. “What happened?” He pushed himself up, allowing the blankets to slip off his shoulders. “Where am I?” He looked around in confusion. 

The walls looked familiar, from gold and pure white, those colors he was certain he saw before. It was a large fancy room as if it belonged to some sort of castle. 

“This room…” he was here before. It looks familiar. Too familiar for his taste. This was the same room of his strange dream. "I feel like I’ve been here before.”

Down to the coloring and placement, everything felt like much of the same. He was inside of the palace within the large rooms. It was a familiar room, one he woke up in before. 

“Wait! So that means…” He removed his hands from underneath the soft blankets to take a look at his hand. He slipped his glove off to reveal the thick mark that rested on his hand. That mark was still on. He tried to wipe it off only to hear her voice echo his mind; **_“Don’t try. It will never come off.”_ **

“That’s not a dream at all!” 

The door clicked open and he flinched. “Huh?” Someone was here. As the door swung. He turned to notice a familiar white-haired entering the room. 

Her expression was indifferent as always. He felt like he had seen that girl before, he has. Her picture and name rang a bell for him. Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped.

“Sophia?” 

She had a tray of something in her hand. She handed him the tray of food. He took it and stared down.

“What’s this?”

“Food.”

Food? “Did you make this?”

She nodded, “Da.” 

“You’re hungry so it’s best if you ate right away.”

He noticed that, too. But how did she know that? “Now that you mention it, I am feeling hungry!” 

He was hesitant, it was his normal Sushi. Maybe his secret canned sushi would be nice! He was getting flustered just thinking about how good it’ll taste. Something he’d much rather preferred. He grabbed his fort. He took a bite of it.

His eyes lit up. “Hmph! Not too bad.” He was surprised, “It’s not half-bad!” 

Once he was done, she took his plate and walked out of the room once more. He thought probably cleaned it off or something. She left him.

His eyes lingered down to his hands, taking off his glove once more to reveal the mark left. “Why can’t I seem to remember where I got this from?” He frowned. All he could possibly remember was Sophia telling him not to take it off. He thought it looked weird, something he doesn’t want to be stuck to his hand forever. “Whatever this is, I want it removed from my hands!” He tries to wipe it off, hoping it would. It has to come off at some point in time, it must!

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can wipe it off?”

He blinked, his body slightly tensing at the voice. She was already back inside of the room. He felt her icy eyes glare at him, watching him. How long was she silently standing there, watching him struggle without spoken words? He doesn’t know and he didn’t care. He pays no mind to that feeling. “I won’t give it up!” 

However, no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t work. It failed. He groaned.

* * *

_As far as the outside world was aware, there was no proof of Demons and Angels or anything else within the world. Despite being alive for so long, they kept their species a secret for the whole world around them. Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his clan, a select few who had plenty of power and was able to awaken their darkness._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with demons and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it._

_He spends most of his time studying these humans. Their habits. Their selfish need of desire and lust. Their fears. A few most certainly took his interest. Ryuenji Tasuku. Mikado Gao. Hyoryu Kiri. They all were angels hidden by their human forms, their wings along fallen. He knew they were, it was a thick feeling. They probably long forgotten or couldn’t remember at all._

_Sueroku Shido did hold a powerful position in Japan that was a flag of interest for the Demon Lord king himself. Seiichi Nobari was his partner in crime. They could be quite useful to him in the long run._

_Shido Magoroku's name came next._

_His father happened to be working closely with a boy named Ryuenji Tasuku, who was secretly an Angel sent down by the heavens with the sole job of protecting others and serving Justice. But who lost his wings along with the fall down. One of the people that he was looking for._

_Little did the tan-haired know that he was a center of it all. A small piece to the puzzle. An orb out in front of her, a picture of the male. A short tan-haired with navy blue eyes. Donning a puffy green military issued uniform._

_“It’s important that we require the boy named, Shido Magoroku.” Kyoya-sama spoke, “I believe he might help us obtain that cop.”_

_“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it? “That is just a human kid. I thought you didn’t like humans.”_

_Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was._

_“Yes.” Kyoya-sama doesn’t deny this, “While yes that is true however in order to obtain our goals we need more help with a more high position of power from the humans.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend yet there was a sense of sternness within his voice before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to be the one who becomes his demon.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

* * *

_“You don’t seriously think that bounding your soul again to another human is a good idea, do you?”_

_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._

_When said that the only person to come to mind was Kuchinawa Terumi._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes._

_But why would Rouga care about her anyway?_

_She had plenty of humans before, both guys and girls, being alive for as long as they were, it didn’t come as a surprise. It comes as experimentation. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_The last partner was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Despite that, their love wasn’t there much, no matter how much they claim to try. It really wasn’t there, Terumi probably didn’t mind multiple partners. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to da to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets. In the end, Sophia was mostly on the low side of things. As of now, she no longer felt the same feelings Terumi was currently feeling, breaking the bond. She was long lost in history that wasn’t needed anymore._

_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._

_“So you’re just going to become someone else’s demon again?”_

_She silently nodded her head._

_She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this._

_She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. She waited until he was all alone, no one but himself as he walked, unaware of the demons haunting him._

_Swiftly she went behind him, causing him to shivered and shift, almost to fight back but he’s weak. He doesn’t have the body strength for any of that. She overpowered him quite hastily. He was unconscious now, slumping into her arms, as she caught him. He was heavier as expected but she held his back and shoulders, dragging him across the dark field, annoyingly so. Before she teleported them._

_She used her powers to lift him to the bed and began the basic ritual needed._

_They were now bound by fate, being tied to one another._

* * *

_He noticed her, trailing closely from behind in silence. Her expression rarely shifted from her indifferent look._

_“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here, Sophia!” It was against school rules. He knew that. “You being here when you're not a student is a violation of clause 6 of the school’s rules.”_

_“Shido.” She almost felt pity for him. How clueless can one possibly be? Even Terumi wasn’t_ **_THAT_ ** _dense, “No one else can see me.”_

_“Huh?” He blinked, he lowered his hand. No one can see her but him? He dramatically drew his arm back._

_“He’s talking to himself. What a weirdo.”_

_Magoroku flinched as he heard his peers whisper with questioning glances._

_“So uncool.”_

_His expression dropped._

_So they can't really see her..._

_“Oh, fine but why are you here anyway?”_

_He tried to go on his days without her noticing him. It took some time to get used to her hanging around. He had no friends from his school, so he was mostly alone. He believed he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault that he was, he just is. During school hours, he was their student council president, often staying late to naturally work hard so that students had a secure school life._

_He found himself enjoying her company, as crazy as it sounds. They created perfect teamwork. She seemed to know her way around the office despite being new there._

_She followed him. He lived in a mansion-like house. Thanks to his father. It is large enough, maybe a little too large for merely two people to live in. She doesn’t seem to care. On the walls were pictures of him and his father, posing for the camera. A bunch of old pictures from years back._

_His only family, since his mother was dead, long being buried when he was young. His father doesn’t really like talking about it, no matter how many times he would try. It was a personal topic. He doesn’t remember her at all. But his father did his best and treated him like a king. His father even spoiled him as well. The tan-haired was delightful to finally take his place someday in the mere future._

_“The only ones who can use this power are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. And left to rot for dead.” Sophia explained long before._

_Of course! He knew he was special, a chosen one, since the day he was born. At least, his father always told him that he was and is._

_She was with him, most of the time. She stood silently and stoically by his side. Her eyes glued to whatever is in front of her._

_No one else saw her, either. It was just him. Which made him embarrassed himself when he was in public or at school when he talked to her or dramatically shouted and pointed at her._

_Okay, maybe having a demon wasn’t so bad. He did feel less alone..._

* * *

She turned towards the door.

“Sophia?” His navy eyes trailed her movements the moment he noticed, “Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”

“Then am I…?” He doesn’t finish that thought as his voice soonly drowns out. Does he have anything to do? Despite not finishing that thought she’d seemed to understand it well enough.

“You are to remain here inside of this room until further notice. It’ll be simple for you.” Her voice was stern, “You’re not allowed to leave this room. Are we clear?”

He parted his lips but nothing came afterward.

She added before opening up the door. 

In a hurry, he removed the blankets from him and was getting up, reaching out his hand. “Wait!” His eyes widened as he felt his foot get caught between the blankets, causing him to slump harshly to the group with a large yelp.

The door closed behind him. 

She wanted to stay within this room. Alone. It reminded him of his school days. He was the student council president for the junior high, he mostly sat within his office. Either stamping out forms, being their hard-working president, or taking a small nap and break. He’d spend hours inside of there. And it never served to be a problem. But here. 

He was growing impatient. He needed amusement. 

“I’ve got the vision.” 

Maybe if he had an audience again, he could get a bunch of skeletons dressed in fancy clothes to sing for him. He would be the center of it all, standing in the center stage with a stick in hand, swinging it around, and ordering his servants in suits at his own will. With a bright smirk, he’ll order them to sing and amuse him. It was the perfect plan.

He was sure that his audience missed him, who wouldn’t? He could just hear it now. He could see the looks on their faces. Their cheers, the music, it filled his ears. It was perfect, all of it.

“My, my. Everyone is even more excited to see me!” He was brimming with confidence, “Now, you might wonder, why do I have such amazing skills? Well, you see, I am a genius. Shido Magoroku! I’ve got natural born talent. I’m so skilled that I’m ranked second in my grade!” 

He was adored by everyone as he expected. 

_“Shido Magoroku is amazing!”_

_“Wow! I wish to be like him one day!”_

_“He’s so talented!”_

_“I love him so much!”_

The audience would praise him. He couldn’t help but brightly smile in reply, “Yes! “That’s right! You can praise my talents even more, if you like!” 

_“Wow! I want his autograph!”_

_“Please, let him have your autograph, mister!”_

"You want autographs?” He asked, still smirking proudly, “I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

_‘I don't need so much money anyway!’_ He’ll give them out for free. If it gave him attention and praise he so desired for his skills then so be it. He wanted for his name to be well known, as it should!

He happily played out his fantasy within his head. His hands swaying as if he was holding a pen on one side. 

He tripped, as he let out a yelp, being knocked out of his daydreaming state. “Ow.” He out a whimpered. 

A disappointed frown appeared on his lips. But he was brought back to his senses. 

“Right now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, though.”

He pushed himself off the floor and glanced around the room.

“What should I do?”

He looked to the main source of entertainment within this room. The large bookshelf! Shockingly it had a lot of interesting tales. He wondered if Sophia had read any of these before. Since it is her books, she might have. He walked up to it and picked out a few books from the large shelves. He mocked and laughed at the few of them, and judged the others. There’s only that one character he either said was weird or dull-witted.

He’d already skimmed half of the books on the shelves, judging them thoroughly. Much like the judged everything else. Some were boring, had bad writing. Some were a cheesy romance that he oddly wanted to know more about. The best part was complaining about them. He’d lost the track of time.

He let out a sigh, placing his hand on the table tap within her room. “I’m so sick and tired of reading.” He complained. “I’ve got to think of something else to do.”

He thought about what else he could do but his mind came up with no ideas. He couldn't just sit around and wait for her like this. Who knows how long she might be. He was curious. 

"I want to look around this castle." 

**_“You’re not allowed to leave this room. Are we clear?”_ **

He pouted, “Why does she get to boss me so much around anyway?” He placed his hands on his hips, “I’m a student council president, so why do I have to always listen to her?” 

As much as he trusted her words. As much he trusted her, he still had his own goals in mind.

“If she can leave this room…” He smirked, “Then I can do it too!”

He wanted to go around exploring. And besties, what can be so awful outside of this door? I’ll be sure to come back once he is done. She won’t even know what he did!

He walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and began to turn it. It wouldn't open.

"Huh?"

He tried it some more. It wouldn't budge. His eyes went large. "It's locked!" He shouted. No fair! She locked him from the outside! She was a cunning woman that's for sure. Did she really lock him in here?! How rude! He shoved his hand to his face, dramatically crying as his shoulders bounce and tense with emotion, “What should I do?!” 

Door locks have keys, don’t they? He paused, removing his hands.

"There has to be a key around here somewhere!" 

Determined, he began looking. He went looking everywhere for it. It felt forever looking underneath everything like this. It felt like forever. Painful hours of looking around her belongings and things. 

“I’ll admit searching through her personal belongings feels a little strange.” But really this was no different from his stuns back at school. Occasionally showing off his power as the student council president, that’s the key to controlling the foolish students of the school. At least he thought so. “I’ll make sure to get her back for locking me in here!” He maliciously grinned at his newfound plans.

He muttered a few things as he kept searching for that one thing. His face brightened as he found what it was that he was looking for. It was hidden. Only to find a key near her drawers, underneath a book.

"I finally found it!" He lifted it and smiled proudly. “As long as I have this… I can finally open up this annoying locked door!” He beamed happily. Before he dramatically veered and made his way towards the door. 

He peered out, peeking his head out as his body lowered. One can never be too careful, he believed. Just in case, as they say. He studied the outside, making sure to be prepared for the outside. He’d made sure she was walking within the halls and that no one was there. He was very studious after all. The coast was clear. No one seemed to be there so he placed the key within his pockets and walked out. He closed the door behind him. 

Inside the castle was as strange as it gets. Sophia was off somewhere and he had no idea where she could’ve gone.

“This place sure is large…” Magoroku paused and halted his steps within the halls. He placed a hand on his head, and closed his eyes, “More importantly, where am I?!” 

“You’re quite a chatty one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

He felt his body tensed as he turned to the voice. There stood a figure with small black eyes and brown and blonde hair. He’d never seen this man before in his life. Who is this guy?

“W-Who are you?!”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little toy that Sophia-chan brought in, huh?” 

A toy?! He was **_NOT_ ** her toy! “I’m not her toy!” 

“That’s what they always say.” He waved a hand and leaned forward, towards him. Placing his hands on his hip, studying him. The body hummed.

“Wh-What do you want?” 

Magoroku brought his hands up, awkwardly staring back. It made Magoroku feel uncomfortable. This guy’s whole character made him strange, weird. Something about this girl was no sane. Something about him felt inhuman. Maybe it was those small black orbs? 

“Nothin’ much… though… I must say, you look kinda cute. I can see why she would be into you. But you also look kinda lame, too, hm. I’m conflicted. Though I’m kinda surprised. I didn’t expect her to bring another one so quickly, especially with how her last relationship had ended. I almost feel bad for her, but if she wasn’t so controlling for Kyoya’s sake or whatever. A real Ice Queen, ya know?”

Magoroku drew back, he felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks filled with heat. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden? Wait a second! Did he just call him lame?! He ignored that. What about Sophia?! There were others before him? Wait, ‘with how her last relationship had ended’? Was he implying that she had someone before him? It left the tan-haired with even more answers than before. Why was that so difficult to believe? 

“Wh-What are you saying?” He was in disbelief. 

“Hm?” Davide raised a brow. “Oh~? You mean you don’t know her past relationships?” 

“I don’t know anything about her private life.”

Davide frowned, “Makes sense.” He shrugged, “I would say that she’s quite vague about those sorts of things. I can’t see her being open about love, either honestly. She only cares about Kyoya it seems.” 

It appeared that Davide might’ve known more about her than he did. Maybe? Magoroku wasn’t quite sure but he had a feeling that they worked alongside one another. 

“Yeah, they haven’t ended well… heh… not for the victims anyway…” 

“What… what happened to them?”

“You shouldn’t worry, ya know? Don’t look so lame. Maybe she likes you for real? Really, we can’t be too sure. I’m sure if you don’t protest and whine she’ll spear you.” Davide smirked, “You seem like a bottom.” He noted, as his eyes trailed. He smirked, a clear tease within his voice. “I bet you’re a bottom, hm.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, as sweat began to pour down his cheeks. He was no bottom, whatever that met. He was at the top, the seat to the highest! He claimed his seat to the top. He was the student council president for crying out loud. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to his claim. It was already strange enough. 

“There’s no need to worry, though.” He winked, “I won’t take your soul or eat you up~!” He brought his hands up for dramatic effect. “Or maybe I’ll have a little slice of it~! A tasty treat~!” 

Magoroku stepped back, clearly afraid, nervous. He brought his hands up and let out a nervous whimper. 

He only heard the boy snickering, enjoying himself.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” He closed his eyes and laughed, sticking out his tongue, “I gotcha pretty good, huh?” This guy, whoever he thinks he is was laughing at him.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“You’re adorably funny, huh?”

“W-Where’s Sophia?”

Davide’s eyes furrowed, “How the hell would I know?” He shoved the hands in his pockets, “She’s probably with Kyoya or something.”

Kyoya? Does he mean Kyoya-sama? It has to be the same person. Magoroku ignored the awful use of curses. 

“Do you know where she might be now?”

“As I said before, she’s probably with Kyoya, doing his orders or some shit.”

His frown deeped. This Yamazaki Davide guy wasn’t going to help him find her. No matter, he’ll find it no matter what. “Then you’re no use.” Magoroku turned to face a different direction, “I’ll just go search somewhere else.”

“Hold on.”

The tan-haired stopped. His navy eyes lingered to meet his gaze once again, “What is it?”

“This place is really fucking massive, you know.” 

“I know that!” Magoroku felt disgusted in his veins as the profanity that this blonde slipped in. 

“What’s your name by the way, hm?”

He blinked. Oh, right! “I’m Shido Magoroku!”

“Okay, Magoroku-chan! Let’s go look for the Ice Queen.” He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Davide ended up trailing him mostly from behind, as they passed a few other demons. Though they looked more like servants to the castle, they gave the two odd glances as they wanted. As if weirded out.

Why was Davide following him? Magoroku shrugged. Who knows? 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

He still was worried that this Davide guy might hurt him. 

“Ya think you should go that way.” He pointed.

Magoroku curiously turned his head to meet the direction he wanted him to go in. “Which way does that lead?”

“It takes you back to your room.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He didn’t want to go back there, he was walking away from it! “I’m not going back to that room!”

“Ya think you should go back. Come to my room.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Magoroku shouted, “I just want to see Sophia!”

“Ya know, I’m not supposed to be helping you like this.”

“Why?”

“You’re supposed to answer to us. Don’t think just because we talk doesn’t mean I forgot about that.”

“Oh?” 

“Ya know, you’re nothing like my human.”

“Y-Y-Y-You have one too?!”

“Of course I fucking do.” He agreed, “Everyone demon has a human here. His name is Gremlin, or whatever. I know, what kind of name is fucking Gremlin, anyway? Not that you should know since it’s none of your business.”

He was about to respond to this—

“Shido.”

He blinked, almost feeling relief to find her here. He turned to see her icy stare and blue outfit, as always. When did she get here?

“Hey, Ice Queen, what’s up?” Davide greeted, “I think ya lost something within the halls.”

She said nothing, something in the thick air. As if Sophia and Davide weren’t exactly on good terms. She turned to find Magoroku was standing there as well. Davide slightly pushed the tan-haired forward, causing him to almost lose his balance and yelp. Once he gazed up, he met her cold gaze. An icy glare. 

“I thought it made it clear that you were not supposed to leave your room.”

Magoroku gulped, “Well, you see…” He kept thinking of an excuse. Something to get him out of this mess. “

He yelped as she annoyingly grabbed his collar, dragging him out of the halls by his collar. Her grip was quite tight. She threw him to the floor without. 

He yelped once more as he winced. He shut his eyes tightly. Placing his hands on the floor, “What’s the big idea?” 

“You disobey direct orders.”

“It’s not my fault!” He protested.

He soon learned that Sophia doesn’t like it when others disobey.

* * *

They entered the area, the main throne room. Sophia was leading the way, stoically. He followed her. 

Magoroku gazed around the area. And that’s when he met _him_. A young guy, around his age with white-colored hair and crimson highlights. He was donning a long blood-red coat with golden trips and a white vest. Magoroku felt some sort of powerful vibe coming from him, a force to be wrecking with.

“Ah, and you must be, Shido Magoroku, was it?” He placed a hand on his chin.

He tensed up, “Y-Yes! That’s correct!”

“It’s nice to meet you. I welcome you to our castle.” He smiled politely, his thick crimson eyes peering at him. “I heard many things about you.”

“I have an important mission for you.” An important mission? For him? Magoroku eyes lifted curiously. “I would like for you to locate the boy named Mikado Gao. Do you know him?”

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku repeated, “You mean that elementary schooler? What’s so special about him?”

“Yes. That’s the one!” Kyoya-sama nodded as his smile didn’t flee his lips, “You’ll find that he’s quite unique.”

“Of course!” Magoroku believed that he could do it. Magoroku nodded, “As you wish, sir!”

He has knocked out again and woke up back into his bedroom. Another day of getting ready and fixing himself up for the day. He packed his bento box for the day and left for school.

“Oh, what’s this, what’s this?” He hummed as he took a step closer. “Grade 6th elementary schooler, Mikado Gao.”

“Hey, President Shido. Long time no see, man.” He greeted but that’s when he noticed the girl. “Who is that next to you?”

“What?” Magoroku blinked, unsure of who he was referring to. No one else was here but them, only them. Wait, he doesn’t mean… His eyes widened, “Wait! You can see her, too?!” So he’s not the only one?! What?! Does this Mikado boy know about demons, too? Did he have one as well? No way that this kid has one of them, too.

_‘Now that I have no choice, I’ll have to tell him…’_

He brought his hand out and closed his eyes, “Let me introduce you to _my_ demon, Sophia Sakharov.”

She nodded, “Da.”

“A demon, huh?” Gao appeared shocked but surely interested. “That’s neat. I have an angel!” He pointed at him as he took a step forward.

Magoroku blinked. “An angel?” He repeated. No way! There’s no way that fallen angel existed, right? But if demons do exist so can angels?

“Yeah! He’s a pretty good guy. You met him before, I think?”

“Who?”

“Tasuku!”

Wait! WHAT?!

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have an angel...” Magoroku gazed in front of him. “And I never expected that Ryuenji Tasuku is an angel, either."

* * *

His father was finally home. 

“Hi, Daddy.” Magoroku greeted, “You don’t have work today?”

“Magoroku. Why it’s my official day off, of course.” His closed eyes focused on the boy. “Where have you been getting off to now these days my son?” He asked, “I noticed that you’re rarely home anymore.”

Magoroku paused. R-Right, he doesn’t know about his demon, does he? Should he tell him? Surely he would notice his sudden disappearances, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t tell his father that could he?

“Oh! You know, father. As the student council president, my duties have been keeping me late at school.”

“Of course. That’s my boy, so hard working!” Sueroku voice shimmered with delight. “But don’t over-work yourself now, okay? We can’t have our future commissioner out of energy.”

“Of course, daddy!”

* * *

He felt as if he was living a double life, hidden from everything and anyone. A masked warrior within the shadows of hell itself. Filled with the bloody smell of death and crimson blood. Being a Demon, from his views, was not easy.

He went on missions, alongside Sophia. 

He still didn't quite get demons. Demons are strange creatures but interesting ones. He found himself oddly curious with the idea of them. Yet he still felt conflicted. It took some time to get used to this. No one outside would believe him, probably call him crazy and dumb for even saying it, so he said nothing. Proving them existing, however, he smirked, it could bring him great attention and fame. Something they wanted. 

But instead, he kept doing his student council duties as their student council president. He still got his high grades, but that’s expected. He was a genius. Among the best within his school. He worked hard behind those scenes.

* * *

Why did she make his heart race? Why did she make him feel all weird and fuzzy inside? 

“I-I need to take off now!” He made an excuse to leave her. His body hunched over, his arms up. “I have too, um, you know…!” 

She paused, he didn't need to finish his words to know what he was implying. 

And he awkwardly stumbled out of the room in large steps, hoping to run away from here. 

He had locked himself within the confinements of his bathroom. A place he knew Sophia wouldn't come in. At least, he thought she wouldn't come by. The only place that he felt as if he was being watched by her icy eyes. She was pretty confident and came unannounced but he made sure that there was a place she couldn’t go, too, either.

The realization sank.

“This is impossible!” His mind kept screaming at him that it was. Nothing else would explain this. He placed his hands on the edges of the sink, clinging tightly against it. “There’s no way I could be… it can’t be…!” His hands gripped harder to the sink. He closed his eyes tightly together. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Him, the great Shido Magoroku being in love with a demon no less. **_A DEMON!_ ** Insane! Unbelievable! His frustration grew.

**_“Your demon.”_ **

He felt her words repeat. He felt a tug to his chest by those two words. Why won’t she leave his head?

_“You… are… my demon…”_

* * *

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still!

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

* * *

How dare she?! It's not that she didn't feel the same. She had to, right? He needed to be careful. 

He had a deep urge to water off the mark on his hand but it will never come off. It probably won’t either. 

"Shido." 

He flinched in surprise. As he dramatically turned towards the door. She was on the other side. 

"What is it?”

"If you're just about finished with your business, Kyoya-sama requests our presence." 

"I'll be out…" Right! That! He awkwardly looked around. "Just give me a moment…!" 

He let out a thick sigh as he walked towards the closed door. He finally opened the door, only to reveal her icy glare. "Come. He's waiting for us." 

She wasted no time.

* * *

Despite being so close to them. There's a whole palace filled with them! He only visited every so often, only when Sophia had direct orders, too. But even then, he already remained in the castle. He met a few of the other demons who also worked for him as well. He didn’t get along with most of them very well.

“Now that I think about it, where is the location of this palace?” He gazed down to the floor. He didn’t think of that before. “I always wake up here, so I never even thought about it.”

A flow of questions reached his mind, ones he never even thought about before. How was he brought here? Drugs? Sleeping pills? Or something else completely? Why was it that he found himself waking up within the same room? He wasn’t so sure why she would even bring them here when he wasn’t needed. Maybe because they couldn’t be that far apart from one another? It makes sense. 

He had an idea. He lifted up his head, “Sophia! Where are you?”

“I’m quite busy.” She appeared before him, almost annoyed with him. “Do you have an urgent business?"

“Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

She doesn’t say a single word but it silently told him that she was still listening.

“Where exactly are we?”

She was taken aback by his question. 

* * *

"Your soul already belongs to me." 

"M-My soul?" He repeated, shocked. 

She silently nodded.

“Um, what else belongs to you?” 

“Most things you own.”

“Can my heart belong to you, too?” His eyes widened once he just realized the words. “Oh no!” In a panic, he shifted back and removed his hands from her. He placed his hands over his mouth.

“I’m not surprised.”

“What?” He forced himself to look up at her, confused. 

“We share emotions.” Even within the dark, she was so confident. “A demon’s and human’s soul are one.”

“In other words, you know exactly how I’m feeling?”

She nodded. 

He frowned, “You should’ve told me that soon…!”

* * *

“How long are we going to be here for, again?” He pouted. He was starting to grow bored, impatient. 

“Only a few more days.”

It felt like forever to him. It doesn’t help that being stuck in her room with nothing to do half of the time.

“Do you think I enjoy sitting here counting floor tiles?” He questioned, “What are we even waiting for anyway?”

She doesn’t bother to respond to him. She knew the answer, he knew she knew that. And if anything from their talk last night, it was proof of it. It made him wonder some more. Maybe all of the thoughts and feelings he had been getting, too weren’t all his. Maybe she had something or felt something. Fine. He has other ways. 

His eyes lingered to her wings. Apparently, demon wings were sensitive. Or so they say but he was more than curious. She has them, too. But he somehow only noticed them by now. _‘How didn’t I notice her wings sooner?’_ He was curious, maybe a bit too curious. Despite being so close, they never got the chance to touch her wings. He began to wonder how they felt. He wondered how it feels. He’ll admit they were interesting, a peak of his interest.

Oh, he got it! He beamed with an idea he had. He was going to touch them. He randomly leaned forward to guild his hands across the feathers. She doesn’t move, not even a single flinch as he continued to do so. She doesn’t speak up to tell him to move his hands away from her or push him out of arm’s reach. Just stay.

“I wonder how it feels like to touch your wings...” Even with his gloves on he noticed just how strange they felt. How strange. It wasn’t entirely smooth but it was very rough, either. It was an odd touch. Magoroku shifted himself closer, rubbing it closer. "How are you feeling now? I'm feeling right up my alley."

She doesn't bother to respond to his question.

“Sophia? Do you like that?” He definitely felt something. “Do you enjoy this?” 

Her eyes narrowed as if she was annoyed. She was holding something back. “No.” Her tone felt like ice. It wasn’t long before her wing smacked him and he fell backward with a yelp. She ended up walking out of the room before he had the chance to call for her. 

* * *

“How many partners did you have before me?” 

The question hung in the air. A question that he had to ask out of nowhere. She gazed at him. If it was true that she lived for thousands of years, she had to have someone else in her before. She has probably done this before, too. How many souls belong to her? 

Davide mentioned it before, too. He wanted to hear it come out of Sophia's mouth. No one else's.

“Not your business.”

He frowned, “

“A few.” A simple yet vague response.

A few? “What happened to them?” 

“Most were unfaithful. Most die trying.” He could feel a hint of sorrow swelling his chest but her expression was indifferent. “Some were lucky nothing else bad happened to them.” A glint of malice appeared in her expression.

“Wh-What do you mean?” He felt sweat pour from his cheeks.

“This talk ends here.” She removed her from the chair, stoically. “I already told you far too much. I’ll need to wipe your memories of what you’ve heard so far.”

“W-Wait a second! Y-You can’t do that!” He shot back, lifting an arm up. “I’m not like any of those ignorant fools you knew in the past!” He protested, “I’m better than everyone else!”

Her movements were swift as she managed to get in front of him. But she paused midway. She found herself stopping as if she was holding back. 

_“No…”_ Her tone was low but still stern. Just wipe his memories. It’s simple. Just take away this part. She always enjoyed erasing the meaningless memories of others yet she found herself hesitating to do such that to this tan-haired. It should be simple. It was simple as that. “So why…?”

“Sophia?” His voice laced with concern for her. 

She blinked, being pulled from her daze by his voice. She immediately composed her, standing forward. She withdrew her hand from his face. She detected no lies in his statement. None at all.

“I don’t have time for this.”

She turned to leave, he panicked and lifted up his hand. 

* * *

In the halls, stood a familiar grey-haired, staring at her. She halted her steps to look at him. His grey eyes locked with her icy sky-blue. Her eyes meet his frame. She observes with icy eyes as his lips curve to a smirk. She doesn’t return his smile. Her expression is cold as ice, stern as always. Shoulders high with confidence, hands at her side. Displaying no sign of emotions underneath her cold and stoic face.

“Aragami Rouga.”

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.” It has only been a few weeks since they had last talked. He flashed a careless smile.

“Didn’t Kyoya-sama ordered you to take a hike?” She questioned, eyes still glued to him. “Why are you here?” She was already ready to take her powers out and attacked back if they did try to decide to pull something here. She knew what he was capable of, the power that he holds. And what he can with it.

He shrugged, “I’m done with that. I thought I saw a date happening so I decided to investigate.”

“Our relationship has nothing to do with you.”

He was smirking now. “Hope you’re having fun with your little friend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually fallen for him.” 

She doesn’t respond. She denied that. Every claim of it. She hated when people got in her business, completely loathing it!

“Why would you want to date someone like him in the first place?"

She narrowed her eyes. “Stay out of my business, Rouga.”

“I’d like to, but Kyoya and Elf are too occupied.” 

“You sound interested as well.”

Rouga scoffed, “Of course, not.” Rouga just rolled his eyes at this, _'I almost feel bad for you, Sophia. But you probably dug yourself into that hole.'_


	2. Chapter 2

## Crawling from hell, Fallen from grace, Icy Dismay

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> 'He had locked himself within the confinements of his bathroom. A place he knew Sophia wouldn't come in. At least, he thought she wouldn't come by. The only place that he felt as if he was being watched by her icy eyes.'
> 
> Somehow you can fall in love with your demon.

### Notes:

> Here to provide more Demon AU! It's loosely based on [This is where you rest... Above a growing flame ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897293) one doesn't need to read it however since it's in here, too. lol
> 
> This kinda got... LONG, longer than I expected but oh well. I wanted to flesh out this AU I went with more of a serious tone for this one since it's a demon AU and try to write something mature? so it might have a few mature themes, loosely based on 100's dark tone. It explores sexual identity, normal teenage stuff. I kinda wanted to experiment here lol I would say this is different from my typical slow-burn romance and stuff. This is also kinda unfinished as you can see, I probably won't finished it, either tbh?? but that's okay maybe someday I'll come back to this lol

### Work Text:

_He slowly rose from his sleep to an unfamiliar room. A fancy room with golden and pure white walls. It’s too soft. He was on something soft, a bed. He never felt anything so soft and warm before, not even his bed had this amount of comfort. He could drown in the comfort right now if it wasn’t for the idea that he was still so unsure of where he was._

_“What’s happening? Where am I?”_

_He confusingly glanced around some more, trying to pick the pieces. Where is he? And why can’t he seem to remember how he got here? Why couldn’t he remember?! No fair, how come he couldn’t remember anything before coming here?! Did he even come here?!_

_“Shido.”_

_“Huh?” He blinked and flinched. He felt himself tensing up by the stern voice calling out his name. He turned to the source of the noise, finding a girl coming from the deepest shadows from the corner of the room. Where did she come from? He didn’t recall seeing her there before._

_Her appearance was nothing but icy cold and stoic. White hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. Her expression was devoid of emotions, stoic and stern. Her metal heels cranking the hard floor filled his head. Who is that girl? And how does he know his name?_

_“W-Who are you?”_

_“There’s no need for you to know that.”_

_“Oh? Fine then.” He sweatdropped. Well, if this girl doesn’t want to tell her name he at least wants to know why she’s here. “What do you want?”_

_“He wants you.”_

_What? Magoroku raised a brow as he blinked, “Who wants me?”_

_Naturally, wouldn’t want him? He’s perfect. He’s a genius. He has talents! He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural for someone to be interested in someone like him. It makes sense. It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. So, now there’s one thing left unanswered. But who? That was a question. He’ll judge the ranks for himself and see if this person is even worthy of his time._

_“Kyoya-sama.” Something about this girl felt mysterious but he didn’t himself afraid of her cold glance of ice. “He believes you’ll be of use to him.”_

_Use him? What does she mean by that? Well, he could be doing more, too. Maybe this Kyoya guy could help his popularity among his peers to the roof. Oh! Or maybe he’ll be able to get more power for himself! Oh, he got it! He grinned maliciously. One can never have too much power. But… Just in case, as they say._

_“And what if I refuse that offer?”_

_“That’s not possible.” She closed her eyes as his eyes enlarged. “No one ever refuses the boss’s order.”_

_“Wh-What are you saying?”_

_“Look closely at your hand, Shido.”_

_Huh? His hand? Why? He felt a wave of comfort being stripped from him as he listened to her words. How strange he found himself placing his trust in a girl like this. He cast his eyes as he lifted his hands. There was a strange mark on the back of his left hand. How strange. How didn’t he notice this sooner? In a panic rush, he sought to get rid of it by rubbing his hand. What is this symbol?! How did he get it?! He yelped loudly, navy eyes being laden with terror._

_“Don’t try.” She finally said, “It will never come off.”_

_“That? You can’t mean…” He lifted his eyes to meet her gaze once more. Don’t tell him… Don’t tell him that… He didn’t want to finish those words but she seemed to understand what he was trying to say._

_“Da.” She nodded, “It’s too late to go back now.”_

_“Just what exactly are you?”_

_“A demon.” She leaned forward, giving him a slight smirk filled with malicious intentions. She said it so casually, and stoically, too. As if she wasn’t worried or didn’t care. “Your demon.”_

_“A demon?” He repeated. Nonsense. No way! Demons are nothing but a folk tale. They simply don’t exist. And he knew that! He knew better to believe that. “There’s no way…” He gazed at her in disbelief for a brief moment, looking for some lie. Is this some kind of twisted joke?! He couldn’t believe her. “You’re kidding me!”_

_She leaned up back, replacing her malicious look with being stoic. “This is no joke.” It wasn’t long before she turned away. “You will listen to Kyoya-sama’s orders. And I’ll start by taking away the things you love most.”_

_“Huh?” Confusion filled his core as his eyes lingered to find her back facing him, “Where are you going?”_

_“I’m going to make my regular report to that person.”_

_“Wait! Don’t leave me!” Hold on! The last thing he wanted was to be left alone in a place like this. His heart began to race faster and he began to panic. He pushed himself from off the bed and chased after her. He didn’t want to be left alone here._

_“I never got your name!”_

_“My name is not important.”_

_“But! If what you’re saying is true and you’re my demon or whatever, then at least tell me your name!” He argued, or rather he was begging for the answer. She must’ve felt it. He cupped his hands together while closing his eyes, “Please, I have to know!”_

_“In that case…” She closed her eyes as well, “Sophia Sakharov.”_

_“Sophia!”_

_From that day forward, nothing has ever been the same..._

—

His eyes flutter open again, as he is faced with the ceiling above. He had that dream again, the strange dream. About waking up to find a girl dressed in white and blue walking out of the darkness to meet his gaze. She said she was a demon, he found it difficult to believe but she showed otherwise. He never knows how she gets there and it’s always the same. It happened every so often now. However, it wasn’t a dream at all. None of it was. It was his reality, now.

He found himself lying on the soft bed once more. “What happened?” He pushed himself up, allowing the blankets to slip off his shoulders. “Where am I?” He looked around in confusion. 

The walls looked familiar, from gold and pure white, those colors he was certain he saw before. It was a large fancy room as if it belonged to some sort of castle. 

“This room…” he was here before. It looks familiar. Too familiar for his taste. This was the same room of his strange dream. "I feel like I’ve been here before.”

Down to the coloring and placement, everything felt like much of the same. He was inside of the palace within the large rooms. It was a familiar room, one he woke up in before. 

“Wait! So that means…” He removed his hands from underneath the soft blankets to take a look at his hand. He slipped his glove off to reveal the thick mark that rested on his hand. That mark was still on. He tried to wipe it off only to hear her voice echo his mind; **_“Don’t try. It will never come off.”_ **

“That’s not a dream at all!” 

The door clicked open and he flinched. “Huh?” Someone was here. As the door swung. He turned to notice a familiar white-haired entering the room. 

Her expression was indifferent as always. He felt like he had seen that girl before, he has. Her picture and name rang a bell for him. Her appearance was icy cold and stoic. Her white hair like winter snow and icy piercing eyes. stoic and stern. She was dawning a fancy dress, with a dark blue long stole strapped.

“Sophia?” 

She had a tray of something in her hand. She handed him the tray of food. He took it and stared down.

“What’s this?”

“Food.”

Food? “Did you make this?”

She nodded, “Da.” 

“You’re hungry so it’s best if you ate right away.”

He noticed that, too. But how did she know that? “Now that you mention it, I am feeling hungry!” 

He was hesitant, it was his normal Sushi. Maybe his secret canned sushi would be nice! He was getting flustered just thinking about how good it’ll taste. Something he’d much rather preferred. He grabbed his fort. He took a bite of it.

His eyes lit up. “Hmph! Not too bad.” He was surprised, “It’s not half-bad!” 

Once he was done, she took his plate and walked out of the room once more. He thought probably cleaned it off or something. She left him.

His eyes lingered down to his hands, taking off his glove once more to reveal the mark left. “Why can’t I seem to remember where I got this from?” He frowned. All he could possibly remember was Sophia telling him not to take it off. He thought it looked weird, something he doesn’t want to be stuck to his hand forever. “Whatever this is, I want it removed from my hands!” He tries to wipe it off, hoping it would. It has to come off at some point in time, it must!

“It’s no use. Do you really think you can wipe it off?”

He blinked, his body slightly tensing at the voice. She was already back inside of the room. He felt her icy eyes glare at him, watching him. How long was she silently standing there, watching him struggle without spoken words? He doesn’t know and he didn’t care. He pays no mind to that feeling. “I won’t give it up!” 

However, no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t work. It failed. He groaned.

—

_As far as the outside world was aware, there was no proof of Demons and Angels or anything else within the world. Despite being alive for so long, they kept their species a secret for the whole world around them. Only certain people knew and those people were perfectly chosen to know this information. It was quite surprising to say the least, how something so big could remain so hidden from the rest of the world. It just shows how powerful their king was. The demon lord, Gaen Kyoya. He had a small group called “Disaster” without his clan, a select few who had plenty of power and was able to awaken their darkness._

_That will all change for the better, soon enough. Gaen Kyoya planned on making that change happen. The truth is, Kyoya-sama wasn’t fond of humans, not after what they did to his people and ruined the world. This world needed change. He was going to bring that change, make everything perfect again._

_There was a deal to be made with demons and humans, Kyoya-sama believed that he was suited to handle the dark forces that came with it._

_He spends most of his time studying these humans. Their habits. Their selfish need of desire and lust. Their fears. A few most certainly took his interest. Ryuenji Tasuku. Mikado Gao. Hyoryu Kiri. They all were angels hidden by their human forms, their wings along fallen. He knew they were, it was a thick feeling. They probably long forgotten or couldn’t remember at all._

_Sueroku Shido did hold a powerful position in Japan that was a flag of interest for the Demon Lord king himself. Seiichi Nobari was his partner in crime. They could be quite useful to him in the long run._

_Shido Magoroku's name came next._

_His father happened to be working closely with a boy named Ryuenji Tasuku, who was secretly an Angel sent down by the heavens with the sole job of protecting others and serving Justice. But who lost his wings along with the fall down. One of the people that he was looking for._

_Little did the tan-haired know that he was a center of it all. A small piece to the puzzle. An orb out in front of her, a picture of the male. A short tan-haired with navy blue eyes. Donning a puffy green military issued uniform._

_“It’s important that we require the boy named, Shido Magoroku.” Kyoya-sama spoke, “I believe he might help us obtain that cop.”_

_“Kyoya? Are you serious?” Rouga was skeptical about this. He didn’t believe it. Why would the grey-haired believe it? “That is just a human kid. I thought you didn’t like humans.”_

_Sophia shot a cold dagger at him for daring to question their master. However, she was in the same wave of suspicion as he was._

_“Yes.” Kyoya-sama doesn’t deny this, “While yes that is true however in order to obtain our goals we need more help with a more high position of power from the humans.” Kyoya-sama flashed a smile to his dear friend yet there was a sense of sternness within his voice before glancing back at Sophia, “That’s why I would like for you, Sophia, to be the one who becomes his demon.”_

_She nodded, “Da.”_

—

_“You don’t seriously think that bounding your soul again to another human is a good idea, do you?”_

_Rouga was standing near her doorway, leaning against the wall. His dark blue eyes focused on the white-haired. But it was the girl, not Kyoya. He didn’t quite understand why Sophia would want to do this anyway. He did have a right to be concerned here, especially regarding Kyoya._

_When said that the only person to come to mind was Kuchinawa Terumi._

_She knew the risk involved in doing this but it doesn’t matter to her. She’d do anything to make sure Kyoya-sama got what he wanted. She has a loyalty that was unmatched by all. If it met dying for his cause, so be it. Even if it means becoming Demons with someone she barely knows and works alongside that so-called person she’ll do it. A ruthlessly cold demon who will go to great lengths and weights carry out his wishes._

_But why would Rouga care about her anyway?_

_She had plenty of humans before, both guys and girls, being alive for as long as they were, it didn’t come as a surprise. It comes as experimentation. But none from the past were ever that loyal as she was or were poorly picked for the sake of Kyoya-sama orders. Kyoya-sama was her light, a source that came to her, one that gave her purpose and meaning. He gave her a purpose that otherwise, she wouldn’t have found before. She doesn’t like meaningless things or wasting her time._

_The last partner was the one that Kyoya-sama named Kuchinawa Terumi. Terumi wasn’t even her real name. She had a crush on their master. Kyoya-sama. Despite that, their love wasn’t there much, no matter how much they claim to try. It really wasn’t there, Terumi probably didn’t mind multiple partners. Sophia really doesn’t care. Terumi wasn’t fit and Sophia didn’t waste any time to da to Kyoya-sama’s wishes and remove Terumi. She was unable to fulfill her mission and was dismissed from her duties within Disaster. It had to be done in order to protect their secrets. In the end, Sophia was mostly on the low side of things. As of now, she no longer felt the same feelings Terumi was currently feeling, breaking the bond. She was long lost in history that wasn’t needed anymore._

_“Following his wishes is the only thing I must do.” She spoke. “I will never question his orders.” Rouga shouldn’t either. “Neither should you.” Going against him is like going against nature._

_“So you’re just going to become someone else’s demon again?”_

_She silently nodded her head._

_She left the room before he said anything else. Something tells her that Aragami Rouga was having doubts about this._

_She was able to find him, watching him from behind corners with a stoic expression. Creating mental notes. This was going to be quite easy. She waited until he was all alone, no one but himself as he walked, unaware of the demons haunting him._

_Swiftly she went behind him, causing him to shivered and shift, almost to fight back but he’s weak. He doesn’t have the body strength for any of that. She overpowered him quite hastily. He was unconscious now, slumping into her arms, as she caught him. He was heavier as expected but she held his back and shoulders, dragging him across the dark field, annoyingly so. Before she teleported them._

_She used her powers to lift him to the bed and began the basic ritual needed._

_They were now bound by fate, being tied to one another._

**—**

_He noticed her, trailing closely from behind in silence. Her expression rarely shifted from her indifferent look._

_“Hey! You’re not supposed to be here, Sophia!” It was against school rules. He knew that. “You being here when you're not a student is a violation of clause 6 of the school’s rules.”_

_“Shido.” She almost felt pity for him. How clueless can one possibly be? Even Terumi wasn’t_ **_THAT_ ** _dense, “No one else can see me.”_

_“Huh?” He blinked, he lowered his hand. No one can see her but him? He dramatically drew his arm back._

_“He’s talking to himself. What a weirdo.”_

_Magoroku flinched as he heard his peers whisper with questioning glances._

_“So uncool.”_

_His expression dropped._

  
  


_“Oh, fine but why are you here anyway?”_

_He tried to go on his days without her noticing him. It took some time to get used to her hanging around. He had no friends from his school, so he was mostly alone. He believed he was better than everyone else. It’s not his fault that he was, he just is. During school hours, he was their student council president, often staying late to naturally work hard so that students had a secure school life._

_He found himself enjoying her company, as crazy as it sounds. They created perfect teamwork. She seemed to know her way around the office despite being new there._

_She followed him. He lived in a mansion-like house. Thanks to his father. It is large enough, maybe a little too large for merely two people to live in. She doesn’t seem to care. On the walls were pictures of him and his father, posing for the camera. A bunch of old pictures from years back._

_His only family, since his mother was dead, long being buried when he was young. His father doesn’t really like talking about it, no matter how many times he would try. It was a personal topic. He doesn’t remember her at all. But his father did his best and treated him like a king. His father even spoiled him as well. The tan-haired was delightful to finally take his place someday in the mere future._

_“The only ones who can use this power are the special, chosen ones. Anyone else… is devoured by its strength. And left to rot for dead.” Sophia explained long before._

_Of course! He knew he was special, a chosen one, since the day he was born. At least, his father always told him that he was and is._

_She was with him, most of the time. She stood silently and stoically by his side. Her eyes glued to whatever is in front of her._

_No one else saw her, either. It was just him. Which made him embarrassed himself when he was in public or at school when he talked to her or dramatically shouted and pointed at her._

_Okay, maybe having a demon wasn’t so bad. He did feel less alone..._

—

She turned towards the door.

“Sophia?” His navy eyes trailed her movements the moment he noticed, “Where are you going?”

“I have received new orders from that person.” She said. “I will be within the castle doing duties assigned to me.”

“Then am I…?” He doesn’t finish that thought as his voice soonly drowns out. Does he have anything to do? Despite not finishing that thought she’d seemed to understand it well enough.

“You are to remain here inside of this room until further notice. It’ll be simple for you.” Her voice was stern, “You’re not allowed to leave this room. Are we clear?”

He parted his lips but nothing came afterward.

She added before opening up the door. 

In a hurry, he removed the blankets from him and was getting up, reaching out his hand. “Wait!” His eyes widened as he felt his foot get caught between the blankets, causing him to slump harshly to the group with a large yelp.

The door closed behind him. 

She wanted to stay within this room. Alone. It reminded him of his school days. He was the student council president for the junior high, he mostly sat within his office. Either stamping out forms, being their hard-working president, or taking a small nap and break. He’d spend hours inside of there. And it never served to be a problem. But here. 

He was growing impatient. He needed amusement. 

“I’ve got the vision.” 

Maybe if he had an audience again, he could get a bunch of skeletons dressed in fancy clothes to sing for him. He would be the center of it all, standing in the center stage with a stick in hand, swinging it around, and ordering his servants in suits at his own will. With a bright smirk, he’ll order them to sing and amuse him. It was the perfect plan.

He was sure that his audience missed him, who wouldn’t? He could just hear it now. He could see the looks on their faces. Their cheers, the music, it filled his ears. It was perfect, all of it.

“My, my. Everyone is even more excited to see me!” He was brimming with confidence, “Now, you might wonder, why do I have such amazing skills? Well, you see, I am a genius. Shido Magoroku! I’ve got natural born talent. I’m so skilled that I’m ranked second in my grade!” 

He was adored by everyone as he expected. 

_“Shido Magoroku is amazing!”_

_“Wow! I wish to be like him one day!”_

_“He’s so talented!”_

_“I love him so much!”_

The audience would praise him. He couldn’t help but brightly smile in reply, “Yes! “That’s right! You can praise my talents even more, if you like!” 

_“Wow! I want his autograph!”_

_“Please, let him have your autograph, mister!”_

"You want autographs?” He asked, still smirking proudly, “I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

_‘I don't need so much money anyway!’_ He’ll give them out for free. If it gave him attention and praise he so desired for his skills then so be it. He wanted for his name to be well known, as it should!

He happily played out his fantasy within his head. His hands swaying as if he was holding a pen on one side. 

He tripped, as he let out a yelp, being knocked out of his daydreaming state. “Ow.” He out a whimpered. 

A disappointed frown appeared on his lips. But he was brought back to his senses. 

“Right now isn’t the time to be daydreaming, though.”

He pushed himself off the floor and glanced around the room.

“What should I do?”

He looked to the main source of entertainment within this room. The large bookshelf! Shockingly it had a lot of interesting tales. He wondered if Sophia had read any of these before. Since it is her books, she might have. He walked up to it and picked out a few books from the large shelves. He mocked and laughed at the few of them, and judged the others. There’s only that one character he either said was weird or dull-witted.

He’d already skimmed half of the books on the shelves, judging them thoroughly. Much like the judged everything else. Some were boring, had bad writing. Some were a cheesy romance that he oddly wanted to know more about. The best part was complaining about them. He’d lost the track of time.

He let out a sigh, placing his hand on the table tap within her room. “I’m so sick and tired of reading.” He complained. “I’ve got to think of something else to do.”

He thought about what else he could do but his mind came up with no ideas. He couldn't just sit around and wait for her like this. Who knows how long she might be. He was curious. 

"I want to look around this castle." 

**_“You’re not allowed to leave this room. Are we clear?”_ **

He pouted, “Why does she get to boss me so much around anyway?” He placed his hands on his hips, “I’m a student council president, so why do I have to always listen to her?” 

As much as he trusted her words. As much he trusted her, he still had his own goals in mind.

“If she can leave this room…” He smirked, “Then I can do it too!”

He wanted to go around exploring. And besties, what can be so awful outside of this door? I’ll be sure to come back once he is done. She won’t even know what he did!

He walked towards the door. He grabbed the knob and began to turn it. It wouldn't open.

"Huh?"

He tried it some more. It wouldn't budge. His eyes went large. "It's locked!" He shouted. No fair! She locked him from the outside! She was a cunning woman that's for sure. Did she really lock him in here?! How rude! He shoved his hand to his face, dramatically crying as his shoulders bounce and tense with emotion, “What should I do?!” 

Door locks have keys, don’t they? He paused, removing his hands.

"There has to be a key around here somewhere!" 

Determined, he began looking. He went looking everywhere for it. It felt forever looking underneath everything like this. It felt like forever. Painful hours of looking around her belongings and things. 

“I’ll admit searching through her personal belongings feels a little strange.” But really this was no different from his stuns back at school. Occasionally showing off his power as the student council president, that’s the key to controlling the foolish students of the school. At least he thought so. “I’ll make sure to get her back for locking me in here!” He maliciously grinned at his newfound plans.

He muttered a few things as he kept searching for that one thing. His face brightened as he found what it was that he was looking for. It was hidden. Only to find a key near her drawers, underneath a book.

"I finally found it!" He lifted it and smiled proudly. “As long as I have this… I can finally open up this annoying locked door!” He beamed happily. Before he dramatically veered and made his way towards the door. 

He peered out, peeking his head out as his body lowered. One can never be too careful, he believed. Just in case, as they say. He studied the outside, making sure to be prepared for the outside. He’d made sure she was walking within the halls and that no one was there. He was very studious after all. The coast was clear. No one seemed to be there so he placed the key within his pockets and walked out. He closed the door behind him. 

Inside the castle was as strange as it gets. Sophia was off somewhere and he had no idea where she could’ve gone.

“This place sure is large…” Magoroku paused and halted his steps within the halls. He placed a hand on his head, and closed his eyes, “More importantly, where am I?!” 

“You’re quite a chatty one, ain’t ya, hm?” 

He felt his body tensed as he turned to the voice. There stood a figure with small black eyes and brown and blonde hair. He’d never seen this man before in his life. Who is this guy?

“W-Who are you?!”

“The name’s Yamazaki Davide!” He stuck his tongue out, with a smile, waving his hand. “And I’m guessing you’re at that poor little toy that Sophia-chan brought in, huh?” 

A toy?! He was **_NOT_ ** her toy! “I’m not her toy!” 

“That’s what they always say.” He waved a hand and leaned forward, towards him. Placing his hands on his hip, studying him. The body hummed.

“Wh-What do you want?” 

Magoroku brought his hands up, awkwardly staring back. It made Magoroku feel uncomfortable. This guy’s whole character made him strange, weird. Something about this girl was no sane. Something about him felt inhuman. Maybe it was those small black orbs? 

“Nothin’ much… though… I must say, you look kinda cute. I can see why she would be into you. But you also look kinda lame, too, hm. I’m conflicted. Though I’m kinda surprised. I didn’t expect her to bring another one so quickly, especially with how her last relationship had ended. I almost feel bad for her, but if she wasn’t so controlling for Kyoya’s sake or whatever. A real Ice Queen, ya know?”

Magoroku drew back, he felt his heart skip a beat, and his cheeks filled with heat. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden? Wait a second! Did he just call him lame?! He ignored that. What about Sophia?! There were others before him? Wait, ‘with how her last relationship had ended’? Was he implying that she had someone before him? It left the tan-haired with even more answers than before. Why was that so difficult to believe? 

“Wh-What are you saying?” He was in disbelief. 

“Hm?” Davide raised a brow. “Oh~? You mean you don’t know her past relationships?” 

“I don’t know anything about her private life.”

Davide frowned, “Makes sense.” He shrugged, “I would say that she’s quite vague about those sorts of things. I can’t see her being open about love, either honestly. She only cares about Kyoya it seems.” 

It appeared that Davide might’ve known more about her than he did. Maybe? Magoroku wasn’t quite sure but he had a feeling that they worked alongside one another. 

“Yeah, they haven’t ended well… heh… not for the victims anyway…” 

“What… what happened to them?”

“You shouldn’t worry, ya know? Don’t look so lame. Maybe she likes you for real? Really, we can’t be too sure. I’m sure if you don’t protest and whine she’ll spear you.” Davide smirked, “You seem like a bottom.” He noted, as his eyes trailed. He smirked, a clear tease within his voice. “I bet you’re a bottom, hm.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, as sweat began to pour down his cheeks. He was no bottom, whatever that met. He was at the top, the seat to the highest! He claimed his seat to the top. He was the student council president for crying out loud. Magoroku didn’t bother to respond to his claim. It was already strange enough. 

“There’s no need to worry, though.” He winked, “I won’t take your soul or eat you up~!” He brought his hands up for dramatic effect. “Or maybe I’ll have a little slice of it~! A tasty treat~!” 

Magoroku stepped back, clearly afraid, nervous. He brought his hands up and let out a nervous whimper. 

He only heard the boy snickering, enjoying himself.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” He closed his eyes and laughed, sticking out his tongue, “I gotcha pretty good, huh?” This guy, whoever he thinks he is was laughing at him.

“Stop laughing at me!”

“You’re adorably funny, huh?”

“W-Where’s Sophia?”

Davide’s eyes furrowed, “How the hell would I know?” He shoved the hands in his pockets, “She’s probably with Kyoya or something.”

Kyoya? Does he mean Kyoya-sama? It has to be the same person. Magoroku ignored the awful use of curses. 

“Do you know where she might be now?”

“As I said before, she’s probably with Kyoya, doing his orders or some shit.”

His frown deeped. This Yamazaki Davide guy wasn’t going to help him find her. No matter, he’ll find it no matter what. “Then you’re no use.” Magoroku turned to face a different direction, “I’ll just go search somewhere else.”

“Hold on.”

The tan-haired stopped. His navy eyes lingered to meet his gaze once again, “What is it?”

“This place is really fucking massive, you know.” 

“I know that!” Magoroku felt disgusted in his veins as the profanity that this blonde slipped in. 

“What’s your name by the way, hm?”

He blinked. Oh, right! “I’m Shido Magoroku!”

“Okay, Magoroku-chan! Let’s go look for the Ice Queen.” He shoved his hands into his pocket.

Davide ended up trailing him mostly from behind, as they passed a few other demons. Though they looked more like servants to the castle, they gave the two odd glances as they wanted. As if weirded out.

Why was Davide following him? Magoroku shrugged. Who knows? 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

He still was worried that this Davide guy might hurt him. 

“Ya think you should go that way.” He pointed.

Magoroku curiously turned his head to meet the direction he wanted him to go in. “Which way does that lead?”

“It takes you back to your room.”

Magoroku narrowed his eyes, annoyed. He didn’t want to go back there, he was walking away from it! “I’m not going back to that room!”

“Ya think you should go back. Come to my room.”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Magoroku shouted, “I just want to see Sophia!”

“Ya know, I’m not supposed to be helping you like this.”

“Why?”

“You’re supposed to answer to us. Don’t think just because we talk doesn’t mean I forgot about that.”

“Oh?” 

“Ya know, you’re nothing like my human.”

“Y-Y-Y-You have one too?!”

“Of course I fucking do.” He agreed, “Everyone demon has a human here. His name is Gremlin, or whatever. I know, what kind of name is fucking Gremlin, anyway? Not that you should know since it’s none of your business.”

He was about to respond to this—

“Shido.”

He blinked, almost feeling relief to find her here. He turned to see her icy stare and blue outfit, as always. When did she get here?

“Hey, Ice Queen, what’s up?” Davide greeted, “I think ya lost something within the halls.”

She said nothing, something in the thick air. As if Sophia and Davide weren’t exactly on good terms. She turned to find Magoroku was standing there as well. Davide slightly pushed the tan-haired forward, causing him to almost lose his balance and yelp. Once he gazed up, he met her cold gaze. An icy glare. 

“I thought it made it clear that you were not supposed to leave your room.”

Magoroku gulped, “Well, you see…” He kept thinking of an excuse. Something to get him out of this mess. “

He yelped as she annoyingly grabbed his collar, dragging him out of the halls by his collar. Her grip was quite tight. She threw him to the floor without. 

He yelped once more as he winced. He shut his eyes tightly. Placing his hands on the floor, “What’s the big idea?” 

“You disobey direct orders.”

“It’s not my fault!” He protested.

He soon learned that Sophia doesn’t like it when others disobey.

**—**

They entered the area, the main throne room. Sophia was leading the way, stoically. He followed her. 

Magoroku gazed around the area. And that’s when he met _him_. A young guy, around his age with white-colored hair and crimson highlights. He was donning a long blood-red coat with golden trips and a white vest. Magoroku felt some sort of powerful vibe coming from him, a force to be wrecking with.

“Ah, and you must be, Shido Magoroku, was it?” He placed a hand on his chin.

He tensed up, “Y-Yes! That’s correct!”

“It’s nice to meet you. I welcome you to our castle.” He smiled politely, his thick crimson eyes peering at him. “I heard many things about you.”

“I have an important mission for you.” An important mission? For him? Magoroku eyes lifted curiously. “I would like for you to locate the boy named Mikado Gao. Do you know him?”

“Mikado Gao?” Magoroku repeated, “You mean that elementary schooler? What’s so special about him?”

“Yes. That’s the one!” Kyoya-sama nodded as his smile didn’t flee his lips, “You’ll find that he’s quite unique.”

“Of course!” Magoroku believed that he could do it. Magoroku nodded, “As you wish, sir!”

He has knocked out again and woke up back into his bedroom. Another day of getting ready and fixing himself up for the day. He packed his bento box for the day and left for school.

“Oh, what’s this, what’s this?” He hummed as he took a step closer. “Grade 6th elementary schooler, Mikado Gao.”

“Hey, President Shido. Long time no see, man.” He greeted but that’s when he noticed the girl. “Who is that next to you?”

“What?” Magoroku blinked, unsure of who he was referring to. No one else was here but them, only them. Wait, he doesn’t mean… His eyes widened, “Wait! You can see her, too?!” So he’s not the only one?! What?! Does this Mikado boy know about demons, too? Did he have one as well? No way that this kid has one of them, too.

_‘Now that I have no choice, I’ll have to tell him…’_

He brought his hand out and closed his eyes, “Let me introduce you to _my_ demon, Sophia Sakharov.”

She nodded, “Da.”

“A demon, huh?” Gao appeared shocked but surely interested. “That’s neat. I have an angel!” He pointed at him as he took a step forward.

Magoroku blinked. “An angel?” He repeated. No way! There’s no way that fallen angel existed, right? But if demons do exist so can angels?

“Yeah! He’s a pretty good guy. You met him before, I think?”

“Who?”

“Tasuku!”

Wait! WHAT?!

**—**

“I never expected Mikado Gao to have an angel...” Magoroku gazed in front of him. “And I never expected that Ryuenji Tasuku is an angel.” 

  
  
  
  


**—**

His father was finally home. 

“Hi, Daddy.” Magoroku greeted, “You don’t have work today?”

“Magoroku. Why it’s my official day off, of course.” His closed eyes focused on the boy. “Where have you been getting off to now these days my son?” He asked, “I noticed that you’re rarely home anymore.”

Magoroku paused. R-Right, he doesn’t know about his demon, does he? Should he tell him? Surely he would notice his sudden disappearances, wouldn’t he? He couldn’t tell his father that could he?

“Oh! You know, father. As the student council president, my duties have been keeping me late at school.”

“Of course. That’s my boy, so hard working!” Sueroku voice shimmered with delight. “But don’t over-work yourself now, okay? We can’t have our future commissioner out of energy.”

“Of course, daddy!”

**—**

He felt as if he was living a double life, hidden from everything and anyone. A masked warrior within the shadows of hell itself. Filled with the bloody smell of death and crimson blood. Being a Demon, from his views, was not easy.

He went on missions, alongside Sophia. 

He still didn't quite get demons. Demons are strange creatures but interesting ones. He found himself oddly curious with the idea of them. Yet he still felt conflicted. It took some time to get used to this. No one outside would believe him, probably call him crazy and dumb for even saying it, so he said nothing. Proving them existing, however, he smirked, it could bring him great attention and fame. Something they wanted. 

But instead, he kept doing his student council duties as their student council president. He still got his high grades, but that’s expected. He was a genius. Among the best within his school. He worked hard behind those scenes.

**—**

“Huh?” He paused. “What on earth…?”

“Well, you are going to fight it, aren’t you?”

“F-Fight?!” Magoroku shouted back, “What do you mean **_FIGHT_ ** it?!” 

Magoroku took a stepped back, a feeling of horror course his vein. A muddled expression of terror and disgust filled his features. “I don’t want to go anywhere near that thing!” 

He watched as the thing went closer, he stepped back again. “Go away! Don’t come any closer!”

It didn’t listen to him and he panicked. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why did she make his heart race? Why did she make him feel all weird and fuzzy inside? 

“I-I need to take off now!” He made an excuse to leave her. His body hunched over, his arms up. “I have too, um, you know…!” 

She paused, he didn't need to finish his words to know what he was implying. 

And he awkwardly stumbled out of the room in large steps, hoping to run away from here. 

He had locked himself within the confinements of his bathroom. A place he knew Sophia wouldn't come in. At least, he thought she wouldn't come by. The only place that he felt as if he was being watched by her icy eyes. She was pretty confident and came unannounced but he made sure that there was a place she couldn’t go, too, either.

The realization sank.

“This is impossible!” His mind kept screaming at him that it was. Nothing else would explain this. He placed his hands on the edges of the sink, clinging tightly against it. “There’s no way I could be… it can’t be…!” His hands gripped harder to the sink. He closed his eyes tightly together. “Don’t tell me that…!”

Him, the great Shido Magoroku being in love with a demon no less. **_A DEMON!_ ** Insane! Unbelievable! His frustration grew.

**_“Your demon.”_ **

He felt her words repeat. He felt a tug to his chest by those two words. Why won’t she leave his head?

_“You… are… my demon…”_

No fair! It was no fair at all! No matter how many times he'll like to forget, his body doesn't prove that. He protested and complained about the idea when he realized it. Of course, he would. It's not like he wanted to, okay maybe he did, but still!

_I’m the Student Council President of Aibo Academy’s Junior High. I’m so skilled that I’m second-ranked in my grade! I’m Shido Magoroku… I shouldn’t have to feel this way!_

He gritted his teeth. Why must he fall for someone like her, Sophia Sakharov, of all people!? She probably didn't feel any sort of love at all! She probably had no heart either! She probably thought it was meaningless, and 'this is pointless'. 

How dare she?! It's not that she didn't feel the same. She had to, right? He needed to be careful. 

He had a deep urge to water off the mark on his hand but it will never come off. It probably won’t either. 

"Shido." 

He flinched in surprise. As he dramatically turned towards the door. She was on the other side. 

"What is it?”

"If you're just about finished with your business, Kyoya-sama requests our presence." 

"I'll be out…" Right! That! He awkwardly looked around. "Just give me a moment…!" 

He let out a thick sigh as he walked towards the closed door. He finally opened the door, only to reveal her icy glare. "Come. He's waiting for us." 

She wasted no time.

**_—_ **

Despite being so close to them. There's a whole palace filled with them! He only visited every so often, only when Sophia had direct orders, too. But even then, he already remained in the castle. He met a few of the other demons who also worked for him as well. He didn’t get along with most of them very well.

“Now that I think about it, where is the location of this palace?” He gazed down to the floor. He didn’t think of that before. “I always wake up here, so I never even thought about it.”

A flow of questions reached his mind, ones he never even thought about before. How was he brought here? Drugs? Sleeping pills? Or something else completely? Why was it that he found himself waking up within the same room? He wasn’t so sure why she would even bring them here when he wasn’t needed. Maybe because they couldn’t be that far apart from one another? It makes sense. 

He had an idea. He lifted up his head, “Sophia! Where are you?”

“I’m quite busy.” She appeared before him, almost annoyed with him. “Do you have an urgent business?"

“Uh, y-yes!” He had his index finger up, his eyes rested on hers. Giving her a serious expression. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

She doesn’t say a single word but it silently told him that she was still listening.

“Where exactly are we?”

She was taken aback by his question. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**—**

The room was dark and he was laying on the bed. He should've been asleep by now. He knew that. Yet, he felt restless. He couldn't sleep. It's not his fault. His mind was at fault. It refused to stop thinking about that certain white-haired Russian. 

"You should be sleeping." 

He felt his body tense. As the familiar voice filled the room. It was her.

"I can't sleep." 

He felt the weight of the room being shifted, causing him to flinch. He turned to find her, glancing at him stoically from the dark. Even from the dark, he could tell her bright blue icy eyes. 

"S-Sophia?!" He stuttered, "What are you doing?!" 

"Shido. This _is_ my bed."

"Th-That’s right!" It was hers. This whole room belonged to her. “But… I thought demons don’t need to sleep.”

“They don’t.”

“Wait!” He grabbed her shoulders, clinging to them. “Don’t leave me!” 

  
  


"Your soul already belongs to me." 

"M-My soul?" He repeated, shocked. 

She silently nodded.

“Um, what else belongs to you?” 

“Most things you own.”

“Can my heart belong to you, too?” His eyes widened once he just realized the words. “Oh no!” In a panic, he shifted back and removed his hands from her. He placed his hands over his mouth.

“I’m not surprised.”

“What?” He forced himself to look up at her, confused. 

“We share emotions.” Even within the dark, she was so confident. “A demon’s and human’s soul are one.”

“In other words, you know exactly how I’m feeling?”

She nodded. 

He frowned, “You should’ve told me that soon…!”

**—**

“How long are we going to be here for, again?” He pouted. He was starting to grow bored, impatient. 

“Only a few more days.”

It felt like forever to him. It doesn’t help that being stuck in her room with nothing to do half of the time.

“Do you think I enjoy sitting here counting floor tiles?” He questioned, “What are we even waiting for anyway?”

She doesn’t bother to respond to him. She knew the answer, he knew she knew that. And if anything from their talk last night, it was proof of it. It made him wonder some more. Maybe all of the thoughts and feelings he had been getting, too weren’t all his. Maybe she had something or felt something. Fine. He has other ways. 

His eyes lingered to her wings. Apparently, demon wings were sensitive. Or so they say but he was more than curious. She has them, too. But he somehow only noticed them by now. _‘How didn’t I notice her wings sooner?’_ He was curious, maybe a bit too curious. Despite being so close, they never got the chance to touch her wings. He began to wonder how they felt. He wondered how it feels. He’ll admit they were interesting, a peak of his interest.

Oh, he got it! He beamed with an idea he had. He was going to touch them. He randomly leaned forward to guild his hands across the feathers. She doesn’t move, not even a single flinch as he continued to do so. She doesn’t speak up to tell him to move his hands away from her or push him out of arm’s reach. Just stay.

“I wonder how it feels like to touch your wings...” Even with his gloves on he noticed just how strange they felt. How strange. It wasn’t entirely smooth but it was very rough, either. It was an odd touch. Magoroku shifted himself closer, rubbing it closer. 

“Sophia? Do you like that?” He definitely felt something. “Do you enjoy this?” 

Her eyes narrowed as if she was annoyed. She was holding something back. “No.” Her tone felt like ice. It wasn’t long before her wing smacked him and he fell backward with a yelp. She ended up walking out of the room before he had the chance to call for her. 

**—**

“How many partners did you have before me?” 

The question hung in the air. A question that he had to ask out of nowhere. She gazed at him. If it was true that she lived for thousands of years, she had to have someone else in her before. She has probably done this before, too. How many souls belong to her? 

Davide mentioned it before, too. He wanted to hear it come out of Sophia's mouth. No one else's.

“Not your business.”

He frowned, “

“A few.” A simple yet vague response.

A few? “What happened to them?” 

“Most were unfaithful. Most die trying.” He could feel a hint of sorrow swelling his chest but her expression was indifferent. “Some were lucky nothing else bad happened to them.” A glint of malice appeared in her expression.

“Wh-What do you mean?” He felt sweat pour from his cheeks.

“This talk ends here.” She removed her from the chair, stoically. “I already told you far too much. I’ll need to wipe your memories of what you’ve heard so far.”

“W-Wait a second! Y-You can’t do that!” He shot back, lifting an arm up. “I’m not like any of those ignorant fools you knew in the past!” He protested, “I’m better than everyone else!”

Her movements were swift as she managed to get in front of him. But she paused midway. She found herself stopping as if she was holding back. 

_“No…”_ Her tone was low but still stern. Just wipe his memories. It’s simple. Just take away this part. She always enjoyed erasing the meaningless memories of others yet she found herself hesitating to do such that to this tan-haired. It should be simple. It was simple as that. “So why…?”

“Sophia?” His voice laced with concern for her. 

She blinked, being pulled from her daze by his voice. She immediately composed her, standing forward. She withdrew her hand from his face. She detected no lies in his statement. None at all.

“I don’t have time for this.”

She turned to leave, he panicked and lifted up his hand. 

—

In the halls, stood a familiar grey-haired, staring at her. She halted her steps to look at him. His grey eyes locked with her icy sky-blue.

“Aragami Rouga.”

“It’s been a while, Sophia Sakharov.” It has only been a few weeks since they had last talked. He flashed a careless smile.

“Didn’t Kyoya-sama ordered you to take a hike?” She questioned, “Why are you here?”

He shrugged, “I’m done with that. I thought I saw a date happening so I decided to investigate.”

“Our relationship has nothing to do with you.”

He was smirking now. “Hope you’re having fun with your little friend. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you actually fallen for him.” 

She doesn’t respond. She denied that. Every claim of it. She hated when people got in her business, completely loathing it!

“Why would you want to date someone like him in the first place?"

She narrowed her eyes. “Stay out of my business, Rouga.”

“I’d like to, but Kyoya and Elf are too occupied.” 

“You sound interested as well.”

Rouga scoffed, “Of course, not.” Rouga just rolled his eyes at this, _'I almost feel bad for you, Sophia. But you probably dug yourself into that hole.'_

**—**

_He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth._

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. She bit and sucked on his skin. He let out a moan. Yikes!_

_“Stop this!” He tried to protest this, a reaction he always had._

_"You want this don't you, Shido?"_

_"I…" Did he? Did he really want this? Does he really want her? He felt her arms shift towards her shoulders. She leaned forward as her voice lowers, she was still confident and stern._

_"Tell me. What do you want?”_

_"I-I…" He found himself still choking on his breath. “I-I want…” Why was this so difficult? Why couldn’t this be easier? Why was she doing this? He was curious to know that. "Wh-What do you want?"_

_"You."_

_"M-Me?!" He was shocked to hear those words. Even his egotistical nature felt it. She was so straightforward yet so vague about it._

_"You want me too, do you not?"_

_"O-Of course!" He gazed down, feeling his cheeks burned, "I want you, too…!"_

_“Perfect. We’ll begin right away.”_

_“Huh?”_

_She pushed him to the bed and he flinched, letting out a yelp. He felt his back hit against. “M-My body it feels weird!” He felt weird really. He didn’t like it, not at all. “Make this stop!”_

_“It’s all right.” He witnesses her expression softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “Just hold still.”_

_He cupped his hand, dramatically waving them. “Y-You’re a demon!” Before shoving his hand to his face, covering himself in his embarrassment._

His eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air. His eyes revealed the darkroom. He shifted up from his blankets as he shivered. His wavering gaze meeting the dark inners this room had to offer. His heart racing fast with sweat pouring down his body, soaking him in the water. He felt wet, dirty. He was soaked with his thoughts. His body felt both the warmth and the cold. Mixed.

That dream…

What was it really a dream?

Sophia!

He turned to the side only to find that Sophia seemed to be finally sleeping. Her back facing him. It was different from her usual sleeping position. Blankets reaching to her shoulders, she looked rather peaceful. A part of him was glad that she was sleeping, dozing off to whatever dreams she may be having. If demons even get dreams in the first place. 

At least, he wouldn’t warn her to go to sleep or that she needed sleep. Demons didn’t really need sleep but he wanted her to get some rest as well. She wouldn’t sense the crazed amount of feelings cursing guts right now. 

“What a dream…?” He stared at her. “Was it just a dream?”

If it was only just a dream why did it feel so real…? 

Her cold touch felt so real.

Why?

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_ ** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_ ** Whatever they were doing. He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_ ** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_ ** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on, just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching. He kept his hand there, eyes also twitching. Body sweating. Features filled with panic and worry. He didn't have the strength to wake her up. 

Why couldn't he shake her? Or pull the blankets off of her? He wasn't afraid of her so why? They’re already dating. Isn’t that what normal couples do in the first place?

**_Why me?_ **

What was he going to tell her when he did? Oh maybe: _It's not my fault that I had a dream about you!_ Or whatever thought came racing into his mind at the time.

He bit his tongue and let out a sigh, moving his hand away from her. His shoulders hung in defeat as he let out a deep thick sigh.

"I still feel weird…" 

Down there, his guts felt so weird. It felt like throbbing, it was strange. He gazed down at himself. He carefully removed the rest of the blankets. He was careful not to trip or mistakenly wake Sophia up as he moved towards their side bathroom, entering it and turning on the lights. He closed the room behind him.

His mind was spinning. His heart is still racing. He shifted comfortably. He narrowed his eyes as he sat on the floor, legs spread. Something was sticking out. How come he didn't notice this before?! 

"Is that supposed to happen?" He felt uneasy. As he gulped, staring confusingly and weirdly at himself. He could see it. That strange bulge in his pants. “Could this be what’s making me feel this way?”

Was it? He has never been here before, had no experience. As much as he admitted it. His mind telling him to touch. An impulse. 

"What should I do?" He lifted his hand, as his urges were getting the best of him. His mind screaming at him. “I can’t just myself like this, can I?” But he was hesitant. Shaking even. He shouldn't. He was curious yet disgusted all at once.

He took a deep breath. He prepared himself for what he was about to do. But it reminded him of those romance novels he read before. Ones that he kept read at home. They had a similar scene to this. He wouldn't dare from that dirty thing to school but being a junior high school boy he was very much curious yet disgusted. All of the same. Not even his father told him about these sorts of things! And that talk hasn't really been brought up much if not at all in the past. 

Removing his pajama pants and slid them down to his knees. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. Trying to picture the scene. 

Sophia is there, below him. Her stoic expression glued to him. Her eyes only set on his. He tensed up. And awkwardly shifted. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. 

He lightly stroked it with the tips of his fingers. He shivered and whimpered. A jolt of something ran through him. 

_"S-Sophia…!"_

He tried him some more.

Only to let out a cry. Tears forming from the corner of his eyes. It felt dry, it hurts. 

"This isn't going to work..." He groaned from defeat. "But it's too late to go back now. I’ll just have to think of something…”

He didn't get why. Maybe some water would help? This gave him an idea. The shower! It's perfect. He forced himself up off the floor. Taking off his clothes and turning them on. He waited for the correct temperature before going in. 

He complained about the cold and he complained about the heat. It had to be just right. Warm. It had to be perfect But he was getting impatient. Once he was in, he felt the warm water hit his skin.

He leaned back against the wall as he let the warm water bounce his frame. He closed his eyes again and stroked down there once more. As the scene came back to him.

He whimpered and shivered.

His movements were slow, in a pattern, enjoying the strange moment. As he pictured himself within the scene. 

He pretended that it was Sophia's hand and not his own. 

"S-Sophia!" He moaned loudly. _"F-Faster…!"_

He was far too lost in his fantasy. He was lost within a new fantasy. One he would have never even expected or thought was possible but here he was. He was begging, no pleading for it. He felt a twisting feeling in his chest. A feeling of electricity run down his guts. This feeling was strange, weird but felt good. It felt really good.

Picturing a scene of Sophia’s winter features, feeling her warmth against his body slowly relaxing. Her stoic face, gazing at him. He doesn't care if she was a demon. She wasn't human but he knew that. He just wanted her. To be with her. Not to be alone. Not to see her leave him. Just stay with him forever. To cling and whine to her when he got afraid, the only person in the world that got to see. Something that he would throw a fit about if anyone else saw him like that. To look up to her for much-needed answers. To feel her cold yet comforting touches. He wanted to feel her warmth even more. 

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her, only her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him. 

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He needed her. 

He needed this.

He felt as if something was coming. Something strange and before he knew it, he was at his peak. He loudly moaned as his eyes began to water. His knees felt weak, shaking as he finally gave up. Going to the floor. His heavy breaths filled the air as his mind was still racing as he began to lose sight for a moment. A strange white pouring from his private.

His body awkwardly sitting in the shower. He felt tired. Suddenly remembering how late it truly was on the clock before. As he sat there. His mind was still racing as he was trying to think. 

"When it's warm and late like this, it's hard to think…" 

"Shido."

"Yikes!" He flinched and nearly jumped at the voice. Don't tell him that…! He pushed himself hastily from off the tube’s floor and back into the water. "S-Sophia?!" He shouted on impulse. "Wh-What are you doing in here?!" He pointed through the shower curtain but she couldn't really see him. Why was she in here?! When did she get here?! Was he still dreaming?! So many questions race past his mind with his sudden panic. "Were you just eavesdropping on my time in the shower?!" 

"I woke up to you screaming my name."

"Oh?" He felt his cheeks burned. Oh no! His eyes dilated. He didn't mean to wake her up, especially **_NOT_ ** like this. He was trembling uncontrollably. She knew, didn't she? Magoroku swung to the side, looking away as his hands shifted with his finger pointing upward.

“Y-You must have misheard, Sophia!" The first excuse, "I wasn't screaming your name! I was… um… singing! That's it!" 

"Why are you in the shower so late at night then?"

He felt his body tense. "Oh, I, um…" He paused. He really didn't have any proper excuse. Gosh, what do you say? That’s he’s cleaning himself? Why else would one be in the shower for?

“You’re not allowed back on the bed, Shido.” She finally spoke.

Wait, what. WHY?!

It didn't make sense for someone like Shido Magoroku to get up in the middle of the night and take a shower. He would probably think it's insane. But she understood that he wasn't the brightest. And often failed to see the bigger picture around him, only himself. 

She narrowed her eyes, showing him a sigh of pity behind her glance. What a weirdo. She decided not to press this issue any further. As strange as this was. It was far too late (or early) to be dealing with his idiocy, now. She left him be and went back to her bed. It's for the best. It’s meaningless to worry about.

He wasn’t allowed in the bed, no after he dried himself off completely but of course, his hair was still wet but he smelled good and felt clean. She doesn’t want him to get her nor the bed wet. He thought it was unfair, that was his bed, too, here! He sat on the floor, on the side of his bed. His side was devoid. He had knees up, hugging them closely. 

He had his pointer finger to the floor, tracing circle as he pouted. “Can I go back to bed now, Sophia?” He whimpered. “My hair is dry enough.”

“No.” It was stern and flat.

He couldn’t believe it. No fair!

She ended up falling back to sleep.

The next morning, She woke up early to find that he was awake before her. They both were early birds but Sophia was more so. Or rather, she found him sitting at the table, fumbling with his hand as if he was caught up in something. He was muttering complaints to himself.

"Shido."

He paused and flinched. Before he hastily turned to face the girl. "Oh! You're finally awake!" He flashed a smile. "Good morning, Sophia!"

He greeted her as if it was nothing. But his eyes shifted as if he was holding something back, clumsily. His eyes met hers for a mere second but he awkwardly pulled away. He gazed to the size.

She doesn't respond. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" 

She really didn't think much of it besides that fact. But last night she was tempted to ask a two-word question. "Did you?" 

This somehow got him to pause, slightly tensing up. 

  
  


"So, um… Did Kyoya-sama give us any new orders yet?"

She shook her head in a no. "Kyoya-sama said we had no orders." She slowly blinked at him but her expression hasn’t changed in the slightest. “We’re just waiting for him to give the order.”

He nervously laughed, "Th-That's right, I forgot!" He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

She didn't think much of it. But she couldn't help but feel a prick of something coming from him. She was far too cunningly smart for her own good. And maliciously cunning, too. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


—

When she’d entered the room. She hasn’t said a single word, only silence as her heels tapped the floor. She stoically walked up to him. She wraps her arms around his waist, clinging to the back of his green uniform shirt. As she placed her head on his chest.

It’s unexpected.

This took him by surprise. He yelped and twitched clumsily as he felt the contact. He tensed up. His cheeks burned up as his muscle tightened. He’s confused and unsure. Keep his arms up midway while his fingers awkwardly tense. Sweat softly pouring. He blushed.

“S-Sophia?” He asked, stuttering, “Wh-What are you doing?!”

Her icy eyes glance up to meet his surprised gaze. She’s silent. He’s blushing. Her expression was impassive. Always been. She could hear his heartbeats in his chest, see his gaze, hear his voice. She sees his blush. Physical feel him.

He’s a lot of trouble to deal with but she deals with him anyway.

There’s something warm here. He was like a blanket. He’s surprisingly soft and warm. Like a teddy bear. No, he’s a teddy bear dressed in puffy green clothes. Her teddy bear. 

He doesn’t tell her to stop this or complains. It takes some time for him to slowly relax and give in. He clumsily wraps his arms around her, almost hesitant but does so. It draws her closer. She feels his arms but doesn’t move from her spot.

He’s calling. Kyoya-sama. The moment doesn’t last as one it may seem. As she’s the first to break apart. “He’s calling.” The first words that came from her lips. Her expression doesn’t change nor did the tone of her voice. 

“Huh?” He felt the warmth fade as confusion took over his senses. 

She was the first to leave the warmth that they were sharing. She always left.

“Wait!” He reaches out his hand, in a panic. “Don’t leave me!”

She’s always the first to leave. It falls back to silence. 

Their height difference becomes useful and quite convenient. She discovers. He’s taller, but that’s to be expected of his older, two-year gap in age. 

* * *

_DREAMING OF YOU_

_Magoroku has a dream about Sophia, the strange kind._

_He found himself engulfed by the sudden warmth._

_He flinched and yelped as he felt her touch, she was touching him. His space was invaded by her presence. Her body was so close that he could feel her body heat against his. He couldn't escape. But personal space was never an issue for them, either. They always invaded each other’s personal space and both felt comfortable with that._

_His body tensed, face flushed with crimson. He felt her body pressed against his back._

_"S-Sophia?! Wh-What are you doing!?"_

_She doesn’t respond. Her eyes are more focused on his body. With her drifting mouth carelessly pressing against his exposed skin, in a powerful and swift motion. He didn’t realize that his collar was already unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his collarbone and shoulders. He shivered at the cold air hitting against his skin. His shirt was already disheveled._

_She left nothing but a powerful sensation in her tracks. She bit and sucked on his skin. He let out a moan. Yikes!_

_“Stop this!” He tried to protest this, a reaction he always had._

_"You want this don't you, Shido?"_

_"I…" Did he? Did he really want this? Does he really want her? He felt her arms shift towards her shoulders. She leaned forward as her voice lowered, she was still confident and stern._

_"Tell me. What do you want?”_

_"I-I…" He found himself still choking on his breath. “I-I want…” Why was this so difficult? Why couldn’t this be easier? Why was she doing this? He was curious to know that. "Wh-What do you want?"_

_"You."_

_"M-Me?!" He was shocked to hear those words. Even his egotistical nature felt it. She was so straightforward yet so vague about it._

_"You want me too, do you not?"_

_"O-Of course!" He gazed down, feeling his cheeks burned, "I want you, too…!"_

_“Perfect. We’ll begin right away.”_

_“Huh?”_

_She pushed him to the bed and he flinched, letting out a yelp. He felt his back hit against. “M-My body it feels weird!” He felt weird really. He didn’t like it, not at all. “Make this stop!”_

_“It’s all right.” He witnesses her expression softened. It wasn’t annoyance but a stoic glance but something about it felt oddly comforting and her tone of the word. “Just hold still. I have just a thing.”_

_“Huh?” What thing? What did she have?_

_He shouted as he felt her hand gripped his body, in a strong pull. Tears formed from the corner of his eyes as droop began to leak from his lips. He was in a mess. Her hands felt as cold as ice as she stoically looked down upon him like this. He moaned her name uncontrollably._

_It wasn’t long before she stopped, “Why did you stop?”_

_He cupped his hand, dramatically waving them. “Y-You’re a demon!” Before shoving his hand to his face, covering himself in his embarrassment._

His eyes shot open in a panic as he dramatically gasped for air. His eyes revealed the darkroom. He shifted up from his blankets as he shivered. His wavering gaze meeting the dark inners this room had to offer. His heart racing fast with sweat pouring down his body, soaking him in the water. He felt wet, dirty. He was soaked with his thoughts. His body felt both the warmth and the cold. Mixed.

That dream…

What was it really a dream?

Sophia!

He turned to the side only to find that Sophia seemed to be finally sleeping. Her back facing him. It was different from her usual sleeping position. Blankets reaching to her shoulders, she looked rather peaceful. A part of him was glad that she was sleeping, dozing off to whatever dreams she may be having. If demons even get dreams in the first place. 

At least, he wouldn’t warn her to go to sleep or that she needed sleep. Demons didn’t really need sleep but he wanted her to get some rest as well. She wouldn’t sense the crazed amount of feelings cursing guts right now. 

“What a dream…?” He stared at her. “Was it just a dream?”

If it was only just a dream why did it feel so real…? 

Her cold touch felt so real.

Why?

Wait a second! He had a dream about… **_DOING THAT TO SOPHIA?!_** Wait, no… **_SOPHIA DOING THAT TO HIM?!_** Whatever they were doing. He pictured Sophia like that?! He wasn’t clear on that part, either but… Sophia… bit him… kissed him… and he found himself enjoying it. **_ENJOYING IT?!_** She even asked if he _wanted_ her! 

**_Why me?_ **

Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? It felt like an oven in here! Surely she didn’t want him **_that_** way either, right? She wouldn’t want to take their relationship _that_ far, would she?

It felt painful… painfully good. It felt pleasurable despite being in pain. A new kind of pain he'd never experienced before. He slid a finger down his neck, wondering what it would feel like. He flinched. Gosh, he wanted more of that. He needed that. 

He parted in shock. He placed his hands on his head, in a panic. He clung to his hair, sensitive tan-colored hair. 

What if he woke up to see, watching him with stoic eyes, holding his hands, or playing with his hair. How would she even feel? What would she even say?

“What if we could do that…?”

He shook his head. There’s no way… He laughed nervously. That’s impossible!

She wouldn’t do that, right? 

He leaned forward, holding his arm. He was shaking. He hesitated. Come on, just wake her already! He yelled at himself but he was still twitching. He kept his hand there, eyes also twitching. Body sweating. Features filled with panic and worry. He didn't have the strength to wake her up. 

Why couldn't he shake her? Or pull the blankets off of her? He wasn't afraid of her so why? They’re already dating. Isn’t that what normal couples do in the first place?

**_Why me?_ **

What was he going to tell her when he did? Oh maybe: _It's not my fault that I had a dream about you!_ Or whatever thought came racing into his mind at the time.

He bit his tongue and let out a sigh, moving his hand away from her. His shoulders hung in defeat as he let out a deep thick sigh.

"I still feel weird…" 

Down there, his guts felt so weird. It felt like throbbing, it was strange. He gazed down at himself. He carefully removed the rest of the blankets. He was careful not to trip or mistakenly wake Sophia up as he moved towards their side bathroom, entering it and turning on the lights. He closed the room behind him.

His mind was spinning. His heart is still racing. He shifted comfortably. He narrowed his eyes as he sat on the floor, legs spread. Something was sticking out. How come he didn't notice this before?! 

"Is that supposed to happen?" He felt uneasy. As he gulped, staring confusingly and weirdly at himself. He could see it. That strange bulge in his pants. “Could this be what’s making me feel this way?”

Was it? He has never been here before, had no experience. As much as he admitted it. His mind telling him to touch. An impulse. 

"What should I do?" He lifted his hand, as his urges were getting the best of him. His mind screaming at him. “I can’t just be myself like this, can I?” But he was hesitant. Shaking even. He shouldn't. He was curious yet disgusted all at once.

He took a deep breath. He prepared himself for what he was about to do. But it reminded him of those romance novels he read before. Ones that he kept read at home. They had a similar scene to this. He wouldn't dare from that dirty thing to school but being a junior high school boy he was very much curious yet disgusted. All of the same. Not even his father told him about these sorts of things! And that talk hasn't really been brought up much if not at all in the past. 

Removing his pajama pants and slid them down to his knees. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. He took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. Trying to picture the scene. 

Sophia is there, below him. Her stoic expression glued to him. Her eyes only set on his. He tensed up. And awkwardly shifted. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. 

He lightly stroked it with the tips of his fingers. He shivered and whimpered. A jolt of something ran through him. 

_"S-Sophia…!"_

He tried him some more.

Only to let out a cry. Tears forming from the corner of his eyes. It felt dry, it hurts. 

"This isn't going to work..." He groaned from defeat. "But it's too late to go back now. I’ll just have to think of something…”

He didn't get why. Maybe some water would help? This gave him an idea. The shower! It's perfect. He forced himself up off the floor. Taking off his clothes and turning them on. He waited for the correct temperature before going in. 

He complained about the cold and he complained about the heat. It had to be just right. Warm. It had to be perfect But he was getting impatient. Once he was in, he felt the warm water hit his skin.

He leaned back against the wall as he let the warm water bounce his frame. He closed his eyes again and stroked down there once more. As the scene came back to him.

He whimpered and shivered.

His movements were slow, in a pattern, enjoying the strange moment. As he pictured himself within the scene. 

He pretended that it was Sophia's hand and not his own. 

"S-Sophia!" He moaned loudly. _"F-Faster…!"_

He was far too lost in his fantasy. He was lost within a new fantasy. One he would have never even expected or thought was possible but here he was. He was begging, no pleading for it. He felt a twisting feeling in his chest. A feeling of electricity run down his guts. This feeling was strange, weird but felt good. It felt really good.

Picturing a scene of Sophia’s winter features, feeling her warmth against his body slowly relaxing. Her stoic face, gazing at him. He doesn't care if she was a demon. She wasn't human but he knew that. He just wanted her. To be with her. Not to be alone. Not to see her leave him. Just stay with him forever. To cling and whine to her when he got afraid, the only person in the world that got to see. Something that he would throw a fit about if anyone else saw him like that. To look up to her for much-needed answers. To feel her cold yet comforting touches. He wanted to feel her warmth even more. 

He couldn't stop himself. He couldn't stop thinking about her. All he wanted was her, only her.

As his blood rushed and his heart continued to hammer heavily. It was an overwhelming sensation that overtook him. 

He wanted her. He wanted her so badly.

He needed her. 

He needed this.

He felt as if something was coming. Something strange and before he knew it, he was at his peak. He loudly moaned as his eyes began to water. His knees felt weak, shaking as he finally gave up. Going to the floor. His heavy breaths filled the air as his mind was still racing as he began to lose sight for a moment. A strange white pouring from his private.

His body awkwardly sitting in the shower. He felt tired. Suddenly remembering how late it truly was on the clock before. As he sat there. His mind was still racing as he was trying to think. 

"When it's warm and late like this, it's hard to think…" 

"Shido."

"Yikes!" He flinched and nearly jumped at the voice. Don't tell him that…! He pushed himself hastily from off the tube’s floor and back into the water. "S-Sophia?!" He shouted on impulse. "Wh-What are you doing in here?!" He pointed through the shower curtain but she couldn't really see him. Why was she in here?! When did she get here?! Was he still dreaming?! So many questions race past his mind with his sudden panic. "Were you just eavesdropping on my time in the shower?!" 

"I woke up to you screaming my name."

"Oh?" He felt his cheeks burned. Oh no! His eyes dilated. He didn't mean to wake her up, especially **_NOT_** like this. He was trembling uncontrollably. She knew, didn't she? Magoroku swung to the side, looking away as his hands shifted with his finger pointing upward.

“Y-You must have misheard, Sophia!" The first excuse, "I wasn't screaming your name! I was… um… singing! That's it!" 

"Why are you in the shower so late at night then?"

He felt his body tense. "Oh, I, um…" He paused. He really didn't have any proper excuse. Gosh, what do you say? That’s he’s cleaning himself? Why else would one be in the shower for?

“You’re not allowed back on the bed, Shido.” She finally spoke.

Wait, what. WHY?!

It didn't make sense for someone like Shido Magoroku to get up in the middle of the night and take a shower. He would probably think it's insane. But she understood that he wasn't the brightest. And often failed to see the bigger picture around him, only himself. 

She narrowed her eyes, showing him a sigh of pity behind her glance. What a weirdo. She decided not to press this issue any further. As strange as this was. It was far too late (or early) to be dealing with his idiocy, now. She left him be and went back to her bed. It's for the best. It’s meaningless to worry about.

He wasn’t allowed in the bed, no after he dried himself off completely but of course, his hair was still wet but he smelled good and felt clean. She doesn’t want him to get her nor the bed wet. He thought it was unfair, that was his bed, too, here! He sat on the floor, on the side of his bed. His side was devoid. He had knees up, hugging them closely. 

He had his pointer finger to the floor, tracing circle as he pouted. “Can I go back to bed now, Sophia?” He whimpered. “My hair is dry enough.”

“No.” It was stern and flat.

He couldn’t believe it. No fair!

She ended up falling back to sleep.

The next morning, She woke up early to find that he was awake before her. They both were early birds but Sophia was more so. Or rather, she found him sitting at the table, fumbling with his hand as if he was caught up in something. He was muttering complaints to himself.

"Shido."

He paused and flinched. Before he hastily turned to face the girl. "Oh! You're finally awake!" He flashed a smile. "Good morning, Sophia!"

He greeted her as if it was nothing. But his eyes shifted as if he was holding something back, clumsily. His eyes met hers for a mere second but he awkwardly pulled away. He gazed to the size.

She doesn't respond. 

"Did you sleep well last night?" 

She really didn't think much of it besides that fact. But last night she was tempted to ask a two-word question. "Did you?" 

This somehow got him to pause, slightly tensing up. 

  
  


"So, um… Did Kyoya-sama give us any new orders yet?"

She shook her head in a no. "Kyoya-sama said we had no orders." She slowly blinked at him but her expression hasn’t changed in the slightest. “We’re just waiting for him to give the order.”

He nervously laughed, "Th-That's right, I forgot!" He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes.

She didn't think much of it. But she couldn't help but feel a prick of something coming from him. She was far too cunningly smart for her own good. And maliciously cunning, too.


End file.
